Dyskusja użytkownika:Narrak221
Witaj Witaj na WoWWiki. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Plague of Undeath. Jeśli potrzebujesz pomocy, a brak jest tutaj lokalnych administratorów możesz odwiedzić forum dyskusyjne społeczności Wikii. -- Sovq (dyskusja) 2012-09-07T20:53:33 Lol Nie gram w WOWA Tobie idzie lepiej :) Fajnie jakby byli admini i zmienili wreszcie wygląd i tekst ze strony głównej!! Muzyka Williamsa jest świetna :) Lubie WoWa za jego historie, a SW kocham za to że jest poprostu ;) Teron Gorefiend Wybacz, że to piszę, ale artykuł o Teronie Gorefiendzie nie nadaje się do publikacji. Wygląda, jakby był tłumaczony przez translator, poza tym przetłumaczona została jedynie połowa. Łatwiej będzie go napisać od nowa niż poprawiać to, co jest. Morpheius (talk) 08:32, paź 3, 2013 (UTC) Zdjęcia Generalnie dobrze umieszczasz fotki, tylko przyjęliśmy na wiki zasadę, że poza określonymi przypadkami (np. mapy w opisach krain) stosujemy standardową wielkość, nie manipulując suwakiem wielkości miniaturki. Poza tym jest mniej więcej OK. Morpheius (talk) 12:54, paź 8, 2013 (UTC) Kategorie Nie po to usunąłem kategorię "Czarna Cytadela" z artykułu Kargath Bladefist, że miałem takie widzimisię. 1) Kargath nie jest związany z instancją "Black Temple", o którą może Ci chodzić. 2) Jeśli chodzi o kategorie związane z bossami, to stosujemy na wiki oryginalne brzmienie, tj. Kargath znalazł się w kategorii "Shattered Halls", a nie "Strzaskane Hale". Morpheius (talk) 20:40, paź 18, 2013 (UTC) :Kolejny błąd - niepotrzebnie dodałeś artykuł o Kargathu do kategorii Dragonmaw clan, skoro on nie ma żadnego związku z tym klanem. Poprawiłem na kategorię Shattered Hand clan.Morpheius (talk) 19:00, paź 21, 2013 (UTC) Czy Ty zamierzasz pisać po jednym zdaniu dziennie, żeby nabijać tylko statystyki? To chyba nie o to chodzi, tym bardziej, że każdy wpis trzeba poprawiać... Morpheius (talk) 18:18, paź 29, 2013 (UTC) :Wystarczy zajrzeć na stronę na Wowpedii czy Wowwiki (np. tu), żeby zobaczyć, że Kargath nie miał żadnego związku ze Smoczą Paszczą. A kategorię zmieniłem dlatego, że jeśli jakaś postać występuje w instancji (jak właśnie Kargath), to dodajemy ją do kategorii związanej z instancją. Cytadela Piekielnego Ognia nie jest instancją, lecz miejscem w grze, gdzie znajdują się instancje, stąd też zmieniłem kategorię na stosowną. :A jeśli chodzi o nabijanie statystyk... Nie skomentuję tego. Smutne trochę. Morpheius (talk) 18:59, paź 30, 2013 (UTC) ::To jest może też mój błąd, że zasad wiki nie ma jako tako spisanych, będę musiał kiedyś o tym pomyśleć. Natomiast jeśli chodzi o Kargatha - na sto procent on NIE BYŁ wodzem Smoczej Paszczy. tutaj masz wszystkich wodzów klanu wyszczególnionych. Pamiętaj, że Wowpedia i Wowwiki opierają się na wersji kanonicznej potwierdzonej przez Blizzard, więc pomyłki, że kogoś mogli by pominąć, tutaj być nie może. Morpheius (talk) 16:22, paź 31, 2013 (UTC) Patryslaw (dyskusja) 16:39, lis 18, 2013 (UTC) O co chodzi?! Codziennie edytujesz Kargatha, a nic się nie zmienia? Sorry, ale będziesz teraz po trzy słowa tłumaczył? Wiki nie jest od tego, żeby nabijać sobie statystyki wejść, więc albo będziesz normalnie tłumaczył, albo nie. Bo to, co robisz z artykułem Kargath Bladefist, pracując nad nim ponad miesiąc, to trochę zaczyna być irytujące. Morpheius (talk) 10:21, gru 3, 2013 (UTC) Upomnienie Kilka razy zwracałem na to uwagę, ale chyba bezskutecznie. Dlatego to jest oficjalne i ostatnie ostrzeżenie. Albo przestaniesz edytować wiki tylko po to, żeby nabijać sobie statystyki (co rozumiem przez edytowanie po jednym zdaniu albo i mniej itp.), albo zarobisz karną blokadę. Morpheius (talk) 07:29, gru 11, 2013 (UTC)